Comfortably Numb
by therussianbookworm
Summary: First Fanfic in over a year,Please R&R.DV/OC NOT A MARY SUE!The Emperor is getting on in years and wants his Empire to be secure when he passes. What does he do? He forces a task on Lord Vader. He is to marry and produce an heir within the month.
1. Prolouge

*Title Ideas:  
>Everyone's a composer<p>

Tonight we are betrayed

If You go away

Somewhere in Between

**Comfortably Numb**

A Star Wars fan-fiction by;

DarkwingsDescending

Disclaimer: I would not be writing fan fiction if I owned Star Wars. All familiar characters, environments, and anything else that sounds familiar is the sole property of George Lucas. I am not here to make money out of this, Please do not steal my OC. NOT A MARY SUE!

Summary: We all know the Emperor is a Son of a Bitch. He's done a lot of evil things in the past. None of these however had ever fazed Lord Vader. Lately though, his newest "plans" have irked Vader beyond belief. The Death Star, hunting the Jedi, stuff like that. However, he had given up everything and gotten nothing in return. The Emperor's newest request just might take Lord Vader over the edge. He is to get married and produce an heir. Vader is not in the suit, and this is not a redemption fanfiction.

Rated M for mature themes; violence and sexual content.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! There's nothing worse than not having their worked read and appreciated or given constructive criticism.

It had been three years. Three years since his entire life, his entire being, and his entire universe had been turned upside down. Three years ago when he lost his wife and children in childbirth, the time he killed his former best friend and mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his help with the extinction of the Jedi. Things were entirely different now for the former Anakin Skywalker, he was now a sith lord by the name Lord Vader.

He had also turned to the dark side during those three years. Vader smirked as he sat meditating. Palpatine, now the emperor had promised him salvation, invincibility and most of all, power. However, Darth Vader received none of those and instead lost it all. Lord Vader stretched and strode towards the refresher. The Emperor was expecting him, he must be off. Lord Vader was not entirely thrilled to be disturbed, especially these days. When Lord Vader had first turned to the Dark side, he was given what he thought were meaningful missions. Now, it was idiotic tasks for him to complete. It felt more like babysitting. For example, Lord Vader knew to always keep his opinions to himself, but the idea of a moon sized battle station was appalling to Lord Vader. He saw no point in it. To make things worse, he was given the agonizing task of babysitting the fools building it. He hated it, it was grueling beyond belief. He hated everyone; it took all his strength not to kill each and every one of them. Unfortunately for Vader, that was just the start of it. All in all, He knew he had yet another pointless task to complete. It turned out, he was right. He heaved a sigh and took a quick glance at the mirror.

He looked pretty much the same as he did before he turned. His hair was still its curly-shoulder length consistency, but had a darker tinge to it. He still had his well-shaped nose, high cheekbones and petal lips. He was extremely handsome. His eyes had changed from a warm ocean blue to an ice-cold blue; the color was as cold as his heart. His eyes were also stark fire orange when he was angered or emotional, like the fire that had nearly consumed his physical self. He then slumped out of his master quarters and strode to the throne room. Vader glared at the guards clad in blood red; the quickly removed themselves. He smirked satisfied. What else had he to look forward to?

He inhaled the musty, dank and putrid smell of the throne room. The smell was due to the overly-recycled air. By the Emperor's orders, the air must be recycled constantly to prevent assassination attempts by air. The putrid smell itself was from the Emperor's ancient rotting body. After the attack by the deceased Mace Windu, the Emperor had dwelled even deeper into the heart of the dark side of the force. At times, it would not go well for Palpatine and would lead him more disfigured and cursed with cancerous sores.

Darth Vader got onto one knee and bowed deeply.  
>"What is thy bidding, my master?" He asked clearly. Palpatine lifted a gnarled hand and motioned for him to rise.<br>"Rise my young apprentice. I have a task for you." He choked out.  
>Vader rose and waited patiently.<p>

"As you can tell, I am obviously getting on in age. I have yet discovered the secret to immortality, but I feel I am close. Until then, if anything happens to me, I will need an heir. That as you know will be you. However, I feel it is your duty as second in command to produce your own heir to the throne. You are to choose a woman and marry her within the month. Is this clear?" He growled his command.

Vader was stunned; he had not expected anything of this sort. Him, play the dating game. He tried his hardest not to scoff. He was certainly not willing to play. He had already played this evil game; he had already produced his heir.

"I know what you are thinking, but it will happen again. Your dead line is the nineteenth of May. Is…this…clear?" He said a bit stricter.

Vader bowed his head.

"As you wish, my master." And turned on his feet and stormed out. Vader was one pissed Sith Lord. He hated how at times like these his former self, Anakin Skywalker would appear through Vader. He hated how he couldn't ignore the pain he felt after losing Padme. The very idea of it felt like a cheating on her, disrespecting her death. He still loved her dearly to this day, even though she had betrayed him. It was all Obi Wan's fault. No matter, he took care of that as he savagely cut his former friend down. But, what pissed him off the most was that he knew the Palpatine wanted to see Vader suffer for the fun of it. He thrived off of Vader's pain. What a coincidence that the due date just happened to be on his and Padme's thirteenth anniversary. Vader felt the presence of his officers around them. One began to speak; Vader threw him a nasty glare and used the force to push him out of his way. He stormed all into his headquarters and placed his head in his hands. This was going to be a very, very long month.


	2. The Master's Song

** Comfortably Numb**

**Chapter One:**

** The Master's song**

**AN: Alright, here it is, Vader is going to choose his lovely lady. He chooses carelessly however and must pay the price. Not only that, will Vader treat her like dirt? Will he scheme to get rid of her and have someone else fill out his duties? Or will Vader find himself falling for her deadly charm in due time? (By the way, I hate my overuse of the word knew. I'm sorry. ) My OC would be considered Russian by Earthling standards. :D Her last name is pronounced Var(Like car) - and the American name Damon for those who weren't sure.**

Vader stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The clock read 0500, Vader never did sleep very well these days; which was why meditation was vital to him. He draped his black plush robe over his muscular nude body. He tied it tight around him; the female workers were usually quite a nuisance. Then again, walking around nude could make one very tempting. He felt his comlink vibrate in the loose pockets of his robe.

"Lord Vader? This is Admiral Firmus Piett do you read me?" The voice of one of his men said anxiously. Vader grinned slightly. Piett was one of the few men Vader truly tolerated; he even would have considered him a friend if there was a word for their type of relationship. He was a fine, intelligent and hardworking man who took orders without question.

"Yes, Admiral I read you. What is it?" Vader inquired.  
>"I was wondering with your permission, if I could enter your quarters. This is something the emperor himself entrusted me with to give to you." The officer said clearing his throat.<p>

Without another word Vader tied his robe even tighter and using the force, waved his hand to open the doors. Piet straightened up. Vader noticed he was holding a data pad. Vader exhaled annoyed,

"It is best you come in." He said motioning for Piett to enter. Piett nodded and walked in cautiously. Piett wouldn't have been surprised if he was the first officer of his rank to enter Lord Vader's most private quarters.

"The Emperor said to choose one of these women for your…ehm mission, my lord." Piet pitied Lord Vader. He was one of the few who knew who Lord Vader was formally, Anakin Skywalker. He knew he was married to the former queen of Naboo Padme Amidala. He also knew how it felt to lose a wife…but he was fortunate not to know what it felt like to be forced to remarry, especially so soon. Piett stood silently not entirely sure what to say next.

Vader raised an eyebrow. Sure enough there was a screen filled with women to choose from. He supposed there were around fifteen women to choose from…with an invitation from the Emperor. Lord Vader flinched. He knew this was getting very serious. He didn't want to know…but he had no choice.  
>"Hand it over, Admiral." He commanded.<p>

In the Emperor's ancient handwriting he wrote:

Lord Vader,  
>You are to attend to the ball I am throwing tonight in honor of my reign of the Empire. It is the third anniversary as you already know. One of your officers should have handed this letter to you personally along with a package. You are to wear this tonight. You have no choice but to attend. Everyone will be there, everyone from senators to royalty to, the lovely ladies on your data pad. Not to mention, the entire base of officers, grand moffs and admirals. If you have received this other-wise then kill the idiot who cannot send even a simple message.<p>

Emperor Palpatine

It was bad alright. Palpatine knew how much Vader loathed formal events such as these. Vader smirked; apparently he was now to play dress up for the royal court. Vader felt his blood boil. Just wonderful. He glanced at Piett and shoved invitation to him.  
>"Did you know about this, Admiral?" Piett nodded solemnly.<br>"Yes Lord Vader, I understand that I am to attend also." Piett said softly.  
>Vader grinned in spite of himself and clapped Piett on the shoulder.<br>"At least this should only last one damned night. It is going to be difficult for the two of us without our loved ones, but it will be over soon. Hell, it will be over even faster if we drink ourselves to oblivion. Not very professional of course." Vader said bantering.

Piett couldn't believe his ears. He was quite surprised when he was clapped on the shoulder. He was even more astonished with the fact that Vader identified something they had in common. Piett let out a short laugh. He and the whole crew enjoyed the rare displays of Lord Vader's dry humor. Vader then straightened into his usual somber facial expression.  
>"Thank you Admiral, You're dismissed." He said saluting the Admiral. Piett bowed and turned on his feet; he left moments later.<p>

Vader shook his head irritated. What a lovely start to the day, nothing he could do about it though. He then took another trip to the refresher to take a hot shower. He allowed the water to burn throughout his skin to cleanse the events of the past week. When he felt some-what relieved he exited and open the package that a cleaner droid had just laid out for him to wear that night to wear to the ball. Luckily it wasn't a frilly fruity looking formal ensemble. It was plain black (What other color did he expect?) with silver cuffs and silver buttons. The trim was a burgundy red. Underneath, he was to wear a long-sleeved white button down shirt and dark slacks. It wasn't too bad, it could have been much worse. He then dressed for the day and returned to go through the women on his data pad. He looked at a few of the first fifteen.

Name: Sylvia Azure  
>Race: Human<p>

Age: 35

About: Grew up on Tatooine…

That was all Vader needed to read to go onto the next woman.

Name: T'irin Lkmira

Race: Gungan

Age: 19

About: Senator who grew up on Naboo…..

Vader scoffed and turned to the next page looking at many insignificant women. The Emperor obviously was trying to piss him off.

On The last page, the very last profile caught his attention.

Name: Judith Vardamon  
>Race: Upir<br>Age: 27  
>About: Was born and raised in Russia, was later turned at the human age of twenty seven.<p>

Vader skimmed through the about section. He didn't know what many of the terms were and he wasn't entirely sure what an Upir was, but she was pretty enough. Little did he know that it could have been a deadly mistake.

Judith made her way through the crowded streets of Coruscant, pushing when was required. It was nearly daylight. She knew she shouldn't have stayed at the premiere of the Emperor's new skyhook so late. She barely had time to feed. She pulled her cloak closer to her thin form. She knew she looked quite the easy target, but many centuries of hard living had changed her. Judith was no longer the same Upir she used to be. Over the centuries she felt herself slowly shed her humanity and became more of what they called the vampire these days.

Judith paused and turned towards a dark alley. She looked around seemingly lost. She would be the perfect victim of a rape or murder had she been a mere mortal. She knew damn well a leading biker gang was following her every move. She grinned as she felt a hand snake around her waist.

"Hey cupcake, how about you come with me and take a ride on my bike?" the intruder whispered in her ear. Judith turned around. Her gaze was met with a burly human with a greasy up naught. His skin was a sickly yellow, his breath smelled of rotten meat. Judith grinned widely. She loved playing with her victims.

"Well, you and I both know that's not all you want me to ride." She said in her thick accent.

"Well Lookie here! A girl who's blunt. I love it. So let's get down to it." He said as he took his grotesque dirty hands and reached for one of Judith's breasts.  
>"Ah-Ah, Not tonight cupcake." She said smirking; she reached for his face as she brought it down forcefully to her level. The man's face made a slight fish-like expression. He was a putrid, pitiful thing. Hell, Judith was doing the galaxy a favor. No one would miss him anyway.<p>

Still rather tall for her to launch on her attack, she cracked one of the bones in his neck. Not enough for him to die. No, the blood got cold quickly once they died. The man let out a strained screech.  
>"Vhat? I thought you vanted a ride? "She said mockingly. She then pounced, her fangs elongated. She bit savagely into the man's neck, not even bothering to make it painless. She sighed contently as the blood flowed freely into her mouth. She loved how the man still struggled in his last moments on this galaxy. This only made his heart pound harder making the blood flow even quicker. She sucked on until she felt there was no more blood in the vessels in his neck. Had she had time, she would have eaten the heart as a snack. She spit out a bit of greasy skin and raised the now dead alien above her head. She dumped it over the alley wall. The police of the next town would take care of it, or maybe they wouldn't? Who knew and even more importantly who cared?<p>

"Damn it!" Judith cursed to herself as she quickly made her way out of the alley. She could feel the sun rising. She had taken too long. She knew she'd make it indoors fast enough. She was very old, she wouldn't burst into ash right away. It would take several agonizing minutes for her to die. She knew that had she taken the desired potion, she could have walked in the sunlight for a limited amount of hours if she wished, but she had not.

Judith knew full well that she wouldn't be seen, so she dashed quickly in her vampiric speed to her grand hotel. She withheld a yelp as she felt the back of her hand burn. That would hurt later. The woman at the front desk beamed at her quite brightly. Judith couldn't help but find this somewhat unnerving. In her culture, it was considered a sign of idiocy to grin at a stranger. This woman, Adele she was sure her name was, had taken obvious interest in her, as all humans do. Judith remembered reading her mind seeing if she was dangerous, as predicted, she was not dangerous in the least. It turned out that the woman wanted to bed with her. Most humans wanted to have sex with a vampire at least one. Judith was flattered, but politely declined.  
>"Miss Vardamon! Good morning! I see you had a long night at the Emperor's private skyhook! I bet it was thrilling. Must be amazing to get a private invitation to any events from him." Adele said enthusiastically. Well, at least Adele did her job well. Judith saw Adele appear over her desk. Her hand was blistering rather quickly, the smell of burnt flesh slightly evident.<p>

Before Adele could say anything, Judith said

"Yes! A most fortunate event and an astounding honor to be in the Emperor's favor! I really must be going now, Good day!" She then headed straight to the elevators. She quickly pressed floor 407…the very top floor reserved for favorites of the Emperor and not to mention the rich and elite. She smiled gently to herself. She hadn't always been that way. She was proud to say she was one of the few to not have everything handed to her. She had been a shrewd and charismatic business woman, and a sharp investor. She glanced at her hand once more. It was already slowly healing. It would be completely healed by night fall. She saw that the pouch that held any updates or mail for her had been disturbed. Sure enough, she had a data pad that contained an invitation from the Emperor himself to the anniversary of the empire. It was the event everyone wanted to get into. The event for those trying to get in to the top; for many who were already there, it was more of a hunt. While Judith loved any type of hunt, she didn't need to participate in this game. She really couldn't have cared less. She was happy where she was. She wasn't the tip top, but she was pretty high in the favorites list. Pride was a downfall though, which being the superstitious woman she was, tried to be as modest as possible. She opened the invitation.

My dearest Judith,

I am pleased to have been the head of this powerful and all mighty empire for three years. Tonight is the ball marking the anniversary. I have someone I would like you to meet. I expect you to be there tonight a little before 2100 so you may reserve your place near me. Until then,

The Emperor

Judith smiled, she was surprisingly excited. She had attended many of the Emperor's events even while he was just the Supreme Chancellor, but balls have always excited her since she was a young girl on the streets. It had always been her dream to walk in the elegant palaces and dance with a handsome young man. Her family always told her to get her head out of the clouds, but here she was four hundred years later going to all the balls she wanted to. She watched as the droids pulled the grand silk curtains closed leaving her in the dark. She walked towards the oversized bed and was then swept into her deathlike slumber.

Judith being an older vampire woke up early exactly at nightfall. It was 19:00, time for her to get ready. She stretched and leapt gracefully from her bed and padded into the large, clean refresher. She took a quick shower, a habit of hers she had acquired when she was turned. Where she grew up, it wasn't healthy to take showers very often. She shook her head, a shame that they were missing this small luxury. How wrong they were about the "health" of it. Judith had been a sickly as a child, many thought she wouldn't make it past her fifth birthday, but she did. People were sick all over the slums of Russia; Death was an everyday occurrence. Judith shook her head to escape the memories. Times were different now. She didn't need to worry about things like this now.

She waltzed into her closet and pulled out a corset, her friend and servant helping her. Corsets weren't worn all that often, but it was a small comfort that Judith enjoyed, as insane as it sounded. She liked the look it gave her. She was very voluptuous in the bosom department, she was rather tall for her time at five foot six, during her time, that was the height of most men, but her father was a very tall man standing at six foot six; A whole foot taller than she. She certainly wasn't chubby, not even close, she had the classic hour glass figure but there never was enough food to go around when she was a human. Her servant Celeste tied the corset as Judith held her breath, feeling the familiar shifting of her posture. She then walked in the closet once more with Celeste to pick a gown. She smiled as she saw the one she wanted. Celeste helped her put it on, Judith stepped in front of the mirror to take a good look at herself.

Judith's auburn curls cascaded down her back, reaching the middle of her waist. She wasn't sure whether she should wear it up or down…She then motioned for Celeste and told her to give her a half French braid. She looked a little closer and wished there was a better way to hide her freckles on her snow white skin. Her eyebrows were well arched and her nose was more of a "French nose" than a "Russian nose". Her nose looked entirely kittenish. Her lips were full and had a pronounced cupid's bow. Her gown was form fitting, and was a deep emerald green, just like her almond shaped eyes. One thing she did not miss were the large, puffy gowns of olde. She stepped away from the mirror to place the finishing touches to her face. She then helped Celeste with her own out, she was also very pretty in a doll-like way. She had been born north of Paris on her own planet. Celeste and Judith had been together since only a year before her turning. Celeste was not a vampire, had given up herself for immortality to stay with Judith. She was a true friend. Her hair was of the darkest black and had an almost a blue tinge to it. Her eyes were a clear grey. Her own gown was lavender and was more "poufy" with delicate gems placed around the neckline. The two women beamed at each other and made their way to their ship. Judith had no idea how her world would be turned upside down in a matter of hours.

Vader scowled at himself in the mirror. He knew he would loathe it, but the "touches" that one of the women insisted on just irritated him even more. He had no time to change it now. His hair was now slicked back with gel. Even worse, due to his recently poor eyesight, he was forced to wear thick-rimmed glasses with him. He sighed and made his way out.

His own "hand maiden" Elise giggled slightly.  
>"You look very dapper, my lord!" She said blushing furiously. Vader muttered his "thanks" and rolled his eyes. He wanted to get this over with. He treaded down to the emperor's ball room.<p>

Luckily for Vader, the night wouldn't be so horrid after all.


End file.
